Love is Around the Corner!
by PATDFoReVeR
Summary: Cambry's best friend has won two backstage passes for the Panic at the Disco concert. Cambry is not a fan but she is in for a surprise when she meets them. Ryan Ross, Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith, Jon Walker
1. How could this happen!

Chapter One

Chapter One

"This really can't be happening!" yelled Anna. "I am about to go to a freaking Panic at the Disco concert and actually meet them! That only happens in my dreams!"

"Ok, ok I got it Anna, big deal, Panic at the Disco, whatever." I replied

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! It is Panic at the Disco!" Yelled Anna, again.

"Well ok, I get to come right? I mean I like them too, plus you have two passes!" I asked

"I don't think you deserve to now." Answered Anna.

"Now that's just plain cruel. The concert starts in ten minutes, and we already get front row seats. You have two passes and you probably don't want to be alone, now do you?"

"I am just kidding! Come on lets go!" said Anna as she ran upstairs to her room to grab her converses and jacket. Cambry wore skinny jeans, a Panic at the Disco shirt, and wore her hair straight with a white headband.

"Come on Anna! Let's go!"

"Hold on, just let me find my shoes!" yelled Anna frantically. "Ok got them!" We ran out the door and jumped in my four-door jeep.

We arrived and parked in the very back for the reason of there being NO spots left. We got out and started running because the concert started in two minutes.

Once we got in we had to push our ways through the crowd to get to out front row seats. Anna looked back and I was no where to be found.

"You have got to be kidding me! This concert is just about to start!" Anna screamed. People from all around her turned their heads and stared. "Haha...Ha…ha. Uh...I am trying to find a friend. Bye!" She found me.

"CAMBRY! This time, how bout you hold on to my shirt? Sound like a plan?"

"Ok…" I said embarrassed. We once again fought the crowd to get to their spots. Just as we arrived to their spots the announcer came on "Welcome to the Panic at the Disco concert in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina 2008! Now welcome to the stage PANIC AT THE DISCO!"

Anna screamed her head off while I just clapped. Anna screamed almost the whole concert and I would have to keep telling her to quiet down and Anna would simply reply "Its kind of a reflex…sorry"

Once the concert was over we started panicking because we did not know how to get back stage. But then Zack came and told us to follow him, so we did. He walked over to some stairs which lead up to the stage then took us behind the curtains.

"Hi there!" Anna said to Jon practically screaming.

"Hi there. And your name would be?" Jon replied.

"Oh I am Anna and this is Cambry" she said pointing to me.

"Well hi Cambry."

"Oh well uh…Hi I guess."

"Well you girls can follow me to the band" Jon said laughing a little. He took us to a place with a rug and some couches. Brendon was sitting Indian style, Ryan sat with his laptop in hand, and Spencer was walking around.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Anna whispered to me.

"Oh I know what charmers they are" I whispered back sarcastically. I looked at every single one of them studying them. I looked at everyone quickly until I looked at Ryan. _Wait I am not supposed to be one of those stupid fan girls like Cambry! But he is so cute…_

"Hellloooo?" Yelled Anna right in my face. Then she turned to the band "I don't know what her problem is." She turned back and yelled "CAMBRY WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

"WHHHHHAAATTT! GOD ANNA YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" I yelled back. _Oops that was kind of loud.. _All the guys turned and stared right at me. There was an awkward silence then everybody, including Zack started cracking up. "Oops sorry about that. Uh Hi I guess." Then everyone started laughing even harder. _Greeaaat way to make a good impression Anna._

Once everyone stopped laughing Brendon said "Hey it's ok. That was great though. It took your friend about twenty tries to wake you up from your daydream."

"By the way Anna why did you zone out all the sudden?" asked Anna in front of all of them.

"Uh I was just thinking" I replied blushing.

"Sorry she is a little shy" Anna explained. Just as she said that Ryan looked straight at me. "Kind of like Ryan!" Everyone started laughing and I could not take it. All this was was an embarrassment. Just then some random fan girls came running in yelling. " RYAN! BRENDON!SPENCER! JON!"

"AHHH!" yelled Ryan and then he fell out of his chair. That made everyone almost pee in their pants, even me! Ryan turned bright red and got back in his seat.

Once everyone was done laughing Zack got rid of the crazy fan girls and I asked if there was a restroom. They told me where it was and I made my way.

"Sorry about her guys. I don't know what her deal is tonight" I heard Anna say as I walked off. Just then my phone vibrated in my pants and I screamed because I didn't expect it.

"Whoa! Anna are you ok!?" asked Jon as he was running towards me.

"I'm fine. My phone just vibrated and I was not expecting it." I smiled at him then he smiled at me and sat back down with the others. I kept walking down a hallway until I found the bathroom. I could still hear them laughing their heads off back there.

_Oh I forgot to check my phone._ I took it out and it read that I had one new text message.

_Hey Cambry! Where are you because we need to talk and it is important._

_-Josh_

_What is that all about?_ I wondered. I texted him back that I am busy and what is it? I looked in the mirror at myself. I'm surprised my hair is still in the shape it is. It normally frizzes. Just then I got another text message.

_Well it is kind of hard. I know you and Rebecca are close and everything. Well she is dating your boyfriend. And…_

"WHAT!" I looked at it in disbelief. "And…? What does that mean?" I texted him back "And what" I was confused as to why either of them would do that to me. Am I just that useless? I got another text.

_Oh wow this is hard. She is my friend too. But you know how all three of us are tight? And how we all promised each other we would tell each other everything. Well she did not tell me and apparently not you that she had sex with your boyfriend and is pregnant with his child._

"_Oh. My. GOSH! He promised me he would not want to have sex until he was married! And he lost it to HER!"_ It was too much for me to handle. I started bawling. I had to tell Anna! I started running to her crying at the same time. I'm sure my mascara was running but I did not care.

"ANNA! Anna, I need to talk" I said as best as I could. When I got back to all of them I just gave up and sat down and cried.

"Oh my gosh Cambry! What's wrong?" Anna asked in surprise.

"He, Her, married, why, pregnant, Josh, Alan, Rebecca!" That's all I could get out until I started bawling again.

"Huh!" The band stared at us. They all were surprised and I guess not expected this.

I stopped crying, stood up hugged Anna and got it all out. "Anna, Rebecca had sex with my boyfriend, Alan, and she is pregnant with his child!"

"WHAT!" See even she was surprised. Just then I got a text. I pulled out my phone and read.

_Hey babe, I know you probably already know but I have to break up with you!_

_Love Alan._

"OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" I yelled in frustration. I picked up the pillow and threw it across the room. It smacked Anna right in the face. "AAAAHHHHH" I fell to the ground. The whole band rushed over to me and started patting my back, rubbing it, hugging me and all those kinds of things.

"I will be ok guys but thanks."

"Cambry you have to break up with him!" said Anna setting the pillow down.

"He already broke up with me!"

"Oh that little AHHH. Sorry…" said Anna in frustration as well.

"Just forget about them. They can go have their lucky little baby in happiness and I will just find someone else. He promised me…" I said then trailed off. " Well anyways I just want to forget about it so…How are you guys!?"

They all are shocked and confused so they all are like "Uhh…good…I guess!"

"Well that's good!" I replied.

Just then Anna whacked me with a pillow. "That's what you get for throwing it at me!" Then me and her got in an all out pillow fight! We were smacking eachother and laughing really hard at the same time.

"Oww my stomach hurts from laughing!" I screamed.

"Oh well this will help!" yelled Jon. Guess he joined in. The rest of the band grabbed a pillow as well and joined in the war.

"Wow you guys would be a lot of fun to be with on tour." Said Jon.

"That would be some experience" agreed Brendon.

"Actually, that sounds like a really good idea! There is just something about you two that are just really fun! You guys want to?" asked Spencer.

"YES!" Cambry answered in literally a second.

"Uh…well I don't know."

"Please!" the whole band begged in symphony.

"Well…"


	2. Typical!

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Well…I guess. I mean I definitely was NOT expecting it. I thought you guys would think we were annoying or something along those lines and just want us to leave. But I guess not cause you want us to come on tour. And I mean who would want us on tour." _STOP. Your babbling again cause your excited. STOP! _"I mean I would say no but you guys are a cool band and everything and it would be fun. Especially with Ryan knowing he is like me." _OH CRAP! Did I just seriously say that in front of everyone?_

"Uh… Sorry she goes on and on and on, and on when she gets excited. I don't think she meant to say the whole Ryan thing though because she is like the color of a tomato and I mean she probably has some crush on him now. Heh."

"OH! MY! FREAKING! GOSH! CAMBRY GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Cambry started to run around the couches me chasing her. The whole band was cracking up except Ryan who was also blushing. I finally gave up knowing I would probably never catch her.

"Man you guys are great. You guys are A LOT of fun." Brendon said after he was done with his share of laughs. "Its been a fun night but we got to get back to our hotel. Give us your phone numbers and we will call you in the morning when its time to leave." We all exchanged numbers then left. Me and Cambry made our way to the very back of the parking lot.

"Sooo… You like Mister Ryan, now do you?"

"Don't bring that up or I might just have to murder you right here, right now Anna!'

"OK back off Cambry!"

"I am just kidding Anna now lets get home and pack. It's going to be fun."

**Three weeks later**

"I am starting to open up but not that much!" I yelled.

"Oh come on Cambry! Just play!" whined Jon. They were playing truth or dare.

"NO! I am not! Maybe later ok?"

"Fine…" Jon, Brendon, Spencer, Ryan, Anna, and some girl they wanted to come along at the second show were all playing.

"So Anna...**TRUTH** or dare?" Jon asked Anna.

"Well your kind of hinting truth so, why not! Truth it is."

"Well it seems like you and Brendon have something going. Do you like him?!"

"Hmm."

"You're hesitating! That means you like him! Ha!"

"Ok gosh! Yes I do like him" Anna mumbled.

"I knew it!" I yelled a little too loudly.

"Hey Cambry!" Anna said slyly.

"Truth or dare?"

"I though I wasn't playing Anna!" _Oh well, just once. Just say dare so she does not ask about Ryan... " _Never mind I will play. Dare!"

"Dang it! Hmm…Hah! I got it!" Anna said excitedly.

"What?"

"I dare you to run up and down the bus twice with your bra and panties on!"

"Ok?" _Could be worse. I mean knowing Anna she probably would say naked._ I stripped off my Paramore shirt and my skinny jeans and ran up and down throwing my shirt around like a lasso. I heard a round of "woos" then ran and got my clothes back on and sat down.

"Ok now its your turn to ask someone Cambry!"

_Score! Now who is the lucky candidate? Oh Ryan looks good._ I looked at him and he looked back with this look like "Oh gosh I know what's coming!"

"Ryan truth or dare!" He gave me this whiney look.

"…Truth." He said very straightforwardly. _Hmmm…_


	3. This starting to become a game!

"Ok so Ryan?"

"Yeah?" He replied impatiently.

"If you could make out with anyone on this bus right now who would it be? OH and please don't say Brendon!" I said laughing even though he and Brendon stared me down.

"Oh yeah real funny…I don't know!"

"Answer!"

"Ok!" He hesitated then what came out was "Y-"then someone pushed him on top of me.

"What the!" I yelled angrily. Ryan got off me and said "I am sorry! It was Brendon!" I glared at that boy (Brendon) while getting up but someone on the other side pushed me on top of Ryan instead. Only this time we stayed in that position.

I looked into his eyes and he dared to stare right back. I tried to get off but he pulled me right back on.

"Is this starting to become a game?" I whispered to him.

He smiled back and replied "But of course!"

Everyone started chanting "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" But instead of listening to them I got up and went to the bunks. I couldn't do it. I don't know why either. I mean I liked him, but something told me to walk away. I did not even bother to see what their reactions were, I just walked off.

I went straight to Jon's bunk because he was really close to me and probably wouldn't care. I sat in his bunk staring up at the one above it. I stayed really quiet so I could hear them talk in the living room.

"I don't know what just happened. I am so confused!" said Anna. I could tell just by her tone she was really confused.

"Wooow. Was not expecting that." Replied what it seemed like was Brendon.

"I'm going to bed" I knew that was Ryan. He seemed a little upset. I could hear him getting up so I got up real fast and ran over to his bunk and got in.

"This could be good" I whispered to myself. I turned around and pretended I was asleep.

Ryan walked in and opened it and went "Huh?" Then he shook his head and got in anyways. He got under the covers looked at the top of the bunk then turned around and put his arms around me. I jumped because he was so cold.

"You ok?" Ryan asked.

"Sorry yeah, you were just cold." I turned around to face him. We were awfully close since it was such a small space. Next thing you know he kissed me. He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry" and he turned around to his other side. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around. And this time I kissed him, except we did not release. The kiss got deeper. I could feel him smiling. Next thing you know I was on top of him kissing him like the world did not exist except for me and him. Nothing could ruin this moment except…

"Hello? Ryan? I need to talk to you!" I could tell it was Jon. We quickly stopped and pretended like we were asleep. I guess that always works, though he would probably know something happened since we were sleeping with each other.

"Ryan!?" Jon yelled as he opened the curtain to Ryan's bunk. "Awwweee!" He apparently ran into the living room because the 'Ryan' yelling stopped. Oh and what do you know though he brought the whole crew to come see me and Ryan. Oh well I am enjoying it!


	4. What happened?

Hi guys

**Hi guys! My friend wrote the first three chapters. Just think of them as a "beginning". Now it's my turn to take over this story. Hope you enjoy and review!**

Chapter Four

Two months later

Panic, Anna, the girl they picked up (who's name is Karli), and I all arrive at the hotel (in Orlando) at nine at night. The hotel looked quite elegant with fancy architecture. I sat there in the bus staring like a little kid in a candy shop. We don't get to stay in hotels like this very often.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I said in excitement. Everyone stared at me and laughed. I guess they could tell I was excited.

Things with me and Ryan are nothing like they were before. We haven't talked to each other in ages and didn't even bother to exchange glances. It was starting to really get to me.

We all got out of the bus and stretched. Those bus rides really get you!

"Hi, I will gladly take your bags." Said some guy dressed in some khaki pants and a long coat. We all just gave him our bags and walked inside. Wow was this place big and elegant. There was a waterfall where the glass elevator goes up and down. There was water everywhere, with pretty stone bridges, and flowers.

"You ok Cambry?" I guess Jon could tell I was amazed at all of this. "Come on I will take you to mine, yours, and Ryan's room.

"WHAT! Jon you did not tell me I was sharing a room with him!"

"Shh…shh! Actually you guys will be sharing beds…"Then he drifted off. I glared at him with the angriest eyes possible. "Whoa there Cambry stare at me anymore like that I will have a hole in me!" I couldn't help but giggle at that. "Now Cambry we should go upstairs while they stay. I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok?" I said as we walked over to the gorgeous, glass elevator. We stayed on the tenth floor. I looked at Ryan as we went up. Then when he looked back I quickly turned and looked at Jon.

Once we made it to the tenth floor Jon and I walked to what was going to be mine, his, and Ryan's room.

"What's going on with you and Ryan?" He asked.

"I don't know"

"Well I guess this hotel stay will fix that huh?" I rolled my eyes and went straight to bed.

I never saw Ryan before I went to bed so I was surprised when he was lying right beside me. I got up quietly so I would not wake him up and went to the bathroom to have a shower. I turned the shower on and waited for hot water before I got undressed. Once it was warm I got completely undressed and stepped in. It felt so good! I splashed water all over my face to wake me up. Then I started singing, like most people would do in the shower.

_True love isn't a fairytale_

_Love isn't meant to be_

_True love by far is worth something more_

_True love isn't a fairytale_

_Love isn't meant to be_

Ryan opened the door and knew I was in the shower. He was about to walk out but when he heard me singing he stopped and just stood there staring at the shower.

I grabbed my soft white towel and wrapped it around me. I stepped out of the shower to find Ryan standing there.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed back. Apparently I frightened him. By this time we were both screaming at the same time.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he yelled as he ran out the bathroom door.

"What was that about Ryan!" asked Jon. We woke him up with our screams.

"Nothing"

"Whatever."

Later that night at their concert I felt really tired. I listened to a couple of their songs then went to their dressing room and crashed. I finished sleeping and opened my eyes and I was in Ryan's arms being carried back to the bus.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" here we go again…

"What!" He yelled.

"Oh sorry. Just..."I said very uncomfortably as I got up and out of his arms. "I will walk the rest the way mmk?"

"Ehh. Ok." He replied as I ran my way past him and caught up with Jon. Jon and I talked the whole time we were riding back to the hotel. _I am so confused. Me and Ryan are not supposed to be talking. And that whole shower incident! _


	5. WHAT NO!

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The next day

I wake up next to Ryan again, and go to get my normal morning shower. Only this time I made it out of the bathroom fully dressed to find them all sitting on my bed completely ready.

"Hi there, we are going to Disney World today." said Spencer. Jon grabbed my arm as we all ran out of the room. I grabbed my jacket before we left and we made our way to the bus.

The ride was awfully quiet. I sat by Anna because I have not talked to her in a really long time. But even though I sat by her we still did not talk we just exchanged smiles. All the sudden my phone went off.

_In the middle of summer, all was golden in the sky. All was golden when the day met the…_

"Hello" Everyone on the bus stared at me and listened to my conversation.

"Hi this is Alan. I was wondering if you wanted to do something today."

"I am kinda busy Alan." I said very irritated that he would have the guts to call.

"Well then what are you doing?"

"Disney World"

"I will be there!" then the phone went click and he hung up before I could say..

"WHAT NO!"

"What was that about, Cambry?" Jon asked.

"Nothing I guess…."


	6. This is going to be a good day

Chapter six

_Crap…How the freak is he going to be there anyways. He lives in Myrtle Beach, not in Florida._

"Hey Anna guess who is going to meet me there" I asked with a very irritated voice.

"Who?"

"Alan."

"WHAT HOW!"

"I don't know" Just then the bus came to a very quick and sharp stop. Everyone went flying across the bus. But oh Lucky me, I land on Ryan.

"Sorry Ryan"

"Hey it's ok" he replied as he shot me this winning smile.

We all got back into the places where they were last accept Ryan who decided to sit by me. He turned to me and struck up a conversation.

"So tell me, who is Alan"

"Remember the night we met you guys and how I cried and my boyfriend and yeah…?"

"Yep very clearly"

"Well he just called me and was like 'Where you going', so I told him Disney World. Then he just said see ya there. Well how is he going to get here?"

"I don't know…" Ryan said as he turned to face the front again.

We arrived about twenty minutes later at a sweaty, humid, hot place where we will be spending our day, the Magic Kingdom. I get out of the bus first followed by Ryan and so on.

"Tell me if you need anything ok?" Ryan said.

"Ok"

We walk towards the little twisty things you have to walk through to get in. I gave the lady my ticket and it did a little ding which I guess means it's valid. Right as I walk in I find someone already.

"Hey Cambreeeh! How have you been" Alan said while trapping me in a monster hug.

"How the heck are you here? You live in Myrtle beach."

"Not anymore I live here now and work here. I knew you were in town because of Panics tour so I decided to call you."

"Why did you move?"

"Needed a new start, I mean it's a new place, with new people, and a new job. It's perfect!"

"Ok well I would enjoy getting back to my crew." Ryan was staring at me.

"Ok. Can I come along?"

"I don't think you want to."

"Oh yeah I do. I have not gotten to see you in a long time." He said as he reached in to kiss me.

"EWW NO ALAN!" I yelled while pushing him off of me. "I still remember what you did."

Just then Ryan walks and stands at my side saying "What is your problem. She is my girl." I gave him this glare like 'WHAT!' and he just looked at me like he had somewhere he was going with this.

"Oh yeah?" Alan asked

"Yeah"

"Then prove it"

"HUH?" I am still shocked at this whole situation. Too late to take time to figure things out though because Ryan just kissed me. It took me a second to realize but then my body kicked in and started to kiss back uncontrollably. It started to get deeper but I pulled back knowing this is a place where kids are lurking everywhere. Ryan gave me this disappointed look.

"There are kids everywhere." I whispered in his ear.

"Oh so you still wanted to kiss me and you were enjoying it!"

I giggled and took his hand and led him to the pack. Once we made it back the whole crew shot us these 'We knew it was coming looks'. I just had to giggle at it all.

_This is going to be a good day..._


	7. Let's play a prank Jon!

The day at Magic Kingdom became very hot and miserable

The day at Magic Kingdom became very hot and miserable. I tried to stay away from Ryan, I couldn't handle being around him. I don't know why either I enjoyed kissing him but something is awfully weird.

"Yo, Cambry I have not talked to you in what seems forever!" Jon said as he scared me from behind.

"I almost had a heart attack Jon!"

"I know. I think it was the point. Hey but really we have some catching up to do."

"Uh like what we talked a day ago. Haha"

"Oh I know but what is with this whole Ryan thing. I did not know you guys liked each other again."

"AGAIN! I never did, and I certainly do not now. He just did it because Alan was bothering me."

"Uh huh that's why he came to defend you and that's also why you kissed him back."

"Jon! Your being very unreasonable. Your not me, you don't know how I feel."

"I can tell though."

I simply rolled my eyes and went to walk by Brendon. I really have not talked to him in awhile. I mean him and Anna like eachother they both just don't know it. But I have a plan….

"Heeey Brendon! What it do child!?" _wow that was stupid…hahahhaha_

"Oh wow don't do that ever..I mean EVER again Cambry."

"heh. Soooo…How are you and Anna."

"Huh?"

"Don't deny. You like her but just won't admit. I mean come on you just want to kiss her and love on her!"

"Wooow Cambry you surprise me. I love you to death! Well as a friend."

"Uh huh sure your just saying that to cover up the fact that your deepily in love with Anna, so your saying that you love ME so that I will leave you alone."

"Enough with this. What about you and Ryan and that kiss. I would not call that nothing! You like him don't you!"

"No getting off the subject…"

"You like him!"

"NO I don't. Things are all weird with me and him soo.."

"So what you still like him"

"NO!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he stuck his out back at me. "Where's Jon" I said to myself. I took a look around at our group and he was nowhere to be found.

"HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA" He yelled as he came out of a bush right in front of me.

"AHHHHH!" I stared him down. "Is it just your mission to get me in the hospital today?"

"Yep you know it" Jon replied.

"Hey Jon?" I whispered in his ear.

He whispered back " what?"

"We should play a trick on everyone."

"Ok Im in. What are you thinking of?"

"Well how about we uh…dress up as one of those characters than come and stalk all of them! Hah!"

"How are we going to do that!?"

"Just follow my lead kay?"

"Ok"

I got my best distressed face on and.. "Hey guys I got to go to the bathroom!" I winked at Jon.

"OH yeah and I will take her okay! Just call us and well meet up with ya'll somewhere" Jon said playing along.

"Come on Jon! Let's go! Bye!" Me and Jon ran off to the closest character in the streets. I don't know how we are going to pull it off but its worth a shot! We ran up to what I guess was Tigger and Pooh. They had a lady standing by them guiding them so we ran up to her. We got a bunch of "Awweee Come on"'s and we were just like hold on people, he is famous!

"Hi" Both of us said to the helper.

"Hi?"

"Have you ever heard of Panic at the Disco?"

"Uhh.. Yeah!"

"This is there bassist" I said to her pointing at Jon.

"Really? What can I do for you?"

"Uh well..haha. Its kind of weird."

"Anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well can we borrow the tigger and pooh suits?"

"Uh what for?"

"We playing a joke on the rest of the band!"

"Uhhh ok?"

"Hey you said anything!"

"Haha ok follow me!" She said sorry to all of the people in line and guided the pooh , tigger, and us to this room where there were costumes everywhere! The people in the Disney suits got undressed and handed them over. Me and Jon smiled slyly at each other and took the suits out of their hands.

Jon's phone went off all of the sudden and it read "Brendon". Jon pushed ignore and we both quickly put on the suits and took a second to laugh at eachother.

"You look ridiculous!" I said to Jon laughing really hard.

"You don't look that serious yourself!" He replied laughing as well.

"Ok lets get to work. What we will do is follow them around until they say something then run away! Haha!"

"Ok it's a plan. Let's get to work! We have ot call Brendon real quick and ask where they are." Jon dialed in the numbers and let Brendon answer.

"WHERE ARE YOU! We have searched everywhere!" Brendon yelled.

"Cool down where are you we will meet you there." Jon said very calmly.

"We are in front of the castle"

"Ok see ya in a second!"

"Ok bye!"

"Where are they?" I asked

"In front of the castle. Let's go!" Jon yelled grabbing my arm and yanking me out of the door. We were basically attacked by kids. We waved and kept running. I had the castle in sight and pointed at it. Jon nodded and started running.People must think we were the stupidest people. Haha Oh well! We finally had them spotted and got closer to them. Me and Jon let out a laugh. We were so close behind them it was funny! Me and Jon could not help ourselves and busted out laughing. They still did not notice us!

"Hey maybe we should push them!" I whispered.

"Ok"

I got right behind Ryan and he got behind Spencer.

I whispered "On two three, Push!" We both pushed our suspect at the same time then froze. The two boys flew forward. The rest of the group looked behind them and had this really confused look! It was pricless! Then me and Jon linked arms with Ryan. He seemed so freaked out. We finally gave in and took off the suits. They all took a look at who it actually was and started cracking up, except for Ryan.

"Thanks you guys. You almost made me call the police or something. I was so freaked out!" said Brendon laughing.

_I love my friends. I love my life right now, as long as I am with the people I love. I mean I don't know about Ryan. I am just kind of confused about him. That kiss was good I guess but I don't know. We'll see._


	8. I want you

Hey guys, thanks for reading this story

Hey guys, thanks for reading this story! I just wanted to warn you about this story because it gets kind of confusing with all the dialogue. I am going to put parenthesis and the name of the person saying it next to their dialogue. So yeah enjoy!

After we were done with our, lets just say, adventurous day we all piled on the bus.

"Wow! I am tired" (Cambry)

"Well I can see why" (Ryan)

"Huh?" (Cambry)

"You and Jon were running around everywhere" (Ryan)

"Hey Cambry want to get a drink?" Jon said trying to keep the fight from starting.

"NO! Ryan what's your problem?" (Cambry)

"Cambrrryyy?" (Jon)

"YOU! You're my problem!" (Ryan)

"Huh?" (Cambry) _Dang I am confused._

"You just drive me insane. Everything is a joke to you." (Ryan)

"Nuh uh! You are completely wrong! May be you shouldn't take things so seriously!" (Cambry)

"Oh really?" (Ryan) Everyone on the bus just stared at us. We were at opposite ends of the bus yelling back and forth. I stood up.

"YEAH! And why does it matter if I don't take things seriously ALL the time!"

"Because I can't tell if you really care about something or not. It makes things so confusing!" (Ryan)

"What have I made confusing?!" (Cambry)

Now he is standing up yelling. "EVERYTHING! I can't tell if you like…" (Ryan) He trailed off.

"Like what?" (Cambry)

"Nothing! Just I can't stand you!" (Ryan)

"I CAN'T STAND YOU!" (Cambry)

"I can't believe I kissed you today. You're definitely not worth it!" (Ryan)

_Wow…does he really mean that?_ Everyone kept staring and I went completely silent as I stared at the floor.

"I wish I never came on this tour." I whispered. I started to speak up. "I wish Anna never won those passes, I wish I never came to the concert. I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!" By then I am screaming and tears are flying everywhere.

"Don't say that." (Ryan)

"I already did." (Cambry)Ryan walked away to where the bunks were and I fell to the ground sobbing. Nobody moved everyone just sat where they were in complete shock.

"Why does it never work out!" I said crying. It did not really come out right. It seemed like no one was even functioning. Well except Jon…

"Are you ok Cambry?" (Jon)

"Yeah I guess. I hate him so much." (Cambry)

"You don't mean that." (Jon)

"Yeah you don't Cambry. You really should tell Ryan how you feel. I mean I know you like him. It's obvious…" (Anna) I am surprised she said that especially since I have not talked to her in forever.

"But I don't like him in that way!" (Cambry)

"Cambry! Don't fight it!" (Anna)

_Why is everyone on Ryan's side!_

"Anna, I just need you guys to leave me alone. I am going to go lay in my bunk." (Cambry)

"But Ryan's in there" (Brendon)

"I don't care. Trust me I won't talk to him" (Cambry) I walked away from all of them and into the bunks. I am so mad right now. I slowly climb in my bunk trying to be as quiet as I can. I stared at the top of it and closed my eyes. I almost fell alsleep but I was interrupted with a voice.

"Hey Cambry?" It was Ryan.

"What do you want?" (Cambry)

"I want you…"


	9. I want you to meet someone Ryan!

Hey even though I wrote it…I hate this chapter

Hey even though I wrote it…I hate this chapter. Sorry but I had to put her in!!

I decided to change it up a bit and put it in Ryans point of view.

Ryan's P.O.V

"No you don't. Why would you want an unattractive girl, a very unserious girl, and annoying?" she said to me.

"I don't know. I just…I just I want you." I said. It was so hard to get out that I liked her.

"I don't want you Ryan…especially after what you said."

"I understand that…I guess." _Wow she is being a jerk. Well I guess I was too…Everything is going wrong._ I got out of my bunk and went to the bathroom to the mirror to see if I looked ok. I guess I look fine, well besides my hair. I smoothed it to the side and walked out of the bathroom. Once I made it to the living room we had arrived at the hotel. I hurried off and went straight up to Me, Jon's, and Cambry's room. I got some clothes and things and went to go take a shower. I really just did not want to see Cambry's face.

I finished my shower about ten minutes later. I walked out of the bathroom door and was interrupted with tons of shouts.

"Cambry is gone for awhile. She went out to eat with Jon!" Brendon basically yelled.

"Yeah and we want you to meet someone!" said Anna.

"Yeah she is cool…" said Spencer with not very much enthusiasm. I walk out to find this pretty girl with short, blonde hair wearing some skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a scarf.

"Hi! My name is Keltie…"


	10. What's your problem!

Haha, I guess I am very inspired because I have written three in one day

Haha, I guess I am very inspired because I have written three in one day. There will probably be another one too! So enjoy and review please!

_She is really pretty…_

"Hi" I said to her back.

"It's nice to meet you! I have heard things about you." Keltie said to me.

"Oh really like what!"

"Oh…Just that you're really nice and handsome. Guess they were right." Brendon whispered something to Anna. She laughed and nodded her head. I ingnored them and went on with me and the new girls conversation.

"Well thanks. I wish I had heard the same things about you cause then I could say they are true too." _Wow I have never flirted this way before!_ She blushed and got up to shake my hand.

"Well its good to meet you!" Keltie said to me.

"Good to meet you too!" I gave her a hug as someone walked in.

"Who is this!" said Cambry very loudly. Keltie tried to pull out of the hug but I kept her from leaving.

"Please just hold on" I whispered to her.

"Ok but you have to explain later" She whispered back.

"Seriously! Tell me who this girl is in my room!" Cambry said again.

"Is she normally like this?" Keltie whispered to me.

"Actually no…I don't know why she is like this. She is normally hyper and weird." I whispered back.

"Oh" All of the crew explained who she was and all Cambry did in response is walked away down the hallway. I finally released our hug and everyone sighed.

"Wow I have never seen Cambry like this." Said Anna.

I ignored everyone and turned to Keltie. "Do you want to go to eat with me tomorrow? I would today but it's like ten."

"Definitely!" She said. I grinned and said my goodbyes and told everyone to leave my room.

Keltie stood at the doorway before she left. "Hey it was nice meeting you! I can't wait until tomorrow!" She said to me before leaving. I put a huge grin on my face as I watched her leave and walk down the hallway. But I was interrupted by Cambry almost running me over to get in our room.

"Hey there Cambry… I know your not blind! Watch out next time." I said to her.

"Whatever" she replied.

"What is your problem?"

"NOTHING! Just leave me alone, I am going to sleep."

Me and her slept very uncomfortably that night.


	11. Love is around the corner,literally

I woke up at two in the morning to the sound of crying

I woke up at two in the morning to the sound of crying.

"What in the world" I said as I popped up. The crying came from Jon's bed. I looked over and Jon was holding Cambry as she was sobbing. I don't think they knew I was awake so I listened to what she was saying…

"I can't believe it happened again!" said Cambry.

"What happened again" (Jon)

"My guy left me for another girl…AGAIN!"

"Ohhhh…"

"Yeah"

"So you did like Ryan?"

"Yes."

I laid back down and closed my eyes. All I could do is think about all this.

_Wow. She really did like me. She should have told me. But I like Keltie…I will just go on our date tomorrow and if it turns out ok then I will give Keltie a shot! Perfect!_

I tried to back to sleep but Cambry's crying kept me up. It hurt me to hear her cry like that. And worst of all I secretly wish that I was Jon, holding her and comforting her.

I finally fell asleep hours later. When I woke up it was very different because Cambry was not laying beside me. I checked the clock and it read nine a.m. I needed to take a shower sometime before my date at twelve. Me and Keltie are going out to eat at this little diner. I got up and walked towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. Man am I nervous. When I checked the clock again it read eleven thirty.

_Oh crap she is meeting me here in fifteen minutes._ I quickly put on my black shoes and sat on my bed gathering my thoughts. _What if she really likes me? What if I like her? Should I kiss her? _So many things were going on in my head! (Knock knock) _Oh my gosh, that's the door. It must be Keltie._ I quickly got up and opened the door.

"You ready to go handsome?" Keltie said. I liked it when she called me that.

"Yeah" I grabbed her hand and guided her out of the hotel. We got to the diner and was sat down in a small booth. She sat on one side and I sat on the other. We were talking and asking questions such as first meeting questions like 'What is your favorite color or food?' She was such a nice and pretty girl. Once we finished up and I payed the bill we walked out to the warm and sticky air. I grabbed her hand again and took her to the hotel. We both did not say a word.

Once we got back she stopped at the doorway.

"Isn't there something you want to do." Keltie said.

_Oh crap she wants me to kiss her._ So I walked up to her and leaned in and I was so close there was maybe a millimeter of space in between us when I spot Cambry walking by in the corner of my eye. She stopped dead. I still kissed Keltie but something just felt horrible. Once I released I looked into Keltie's eyes and at that very moment I knew she was not the right one. I quickly pushed Keltie aside and saw Cambry running down the hallway crying. I quicky ran and yelled "Cambry!"

I caught up with her. She stopped and was about to turn around and say what but before she could say it I kissed her the best I could. Her arms tried to push away but as I kissed deeper her arms simply dropped and kissed me back. We did not get very far in the kiss but we released and she looked me in the eyes.

"RYAN ROSS YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE!" I heard a girl yelling. I tried to ignore it but it came back but closer… "I SAID GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE RYAN." I turned around and Keltie was walking towards me with a glare that would make the even the happiest person frown. She walked up to me and got very close to me. She grabbed my hair on the back of my head and locked my lips with hers. _Wow. What an odd day. By now I should have both girls pissed off…_

We broke apart and I simply ran down the hallway to my room. I did not care where either of them were. I sat on my bed and frowned. Someone walked in but I did not look up to see who.

"You know you could have any girl but your making all the wrong decisions..." The guy said. I looked up and it was Jon.

"Jon just please I need time alone."

"You never know…love could be around the corner."

"Oh really? If I walk around the corner I am going to find the girl I truly love."

"Well I don't know you never know."

"Well let's see" I did not believe it one bit but I wanted to make him mad and so I walked around the corner. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I went speechless. There stood Cambry…

There is more I promise! There is a lot more!


	12. Someone needs you

"Oh hi" I said as I stared at her pretty hazel eyes

"Oh hi" I said as I stared at her pretty hazel eyes.

"Hi…"She said very confused. I just sat there….and I looked in her eyes. She looked at me confusedly and it was so cute! But before I could say something someone came in…

"Hi Ryan I was told that you were needed at the checkout desk." Some brown-haired girl said. She had a hotel uniform and had a nametag that read 'Shelby'. She was a real pretty girl who looked like she dreaded her job.

"Oh what for" I asked.

"I don't know…something about someone wanting to meet you there."

"Ok?" I looked at Cambry and told her I would be right back. I turned around and followed the girl named Shelby. She pushed the elevator button that said down. 'Ding!' The elevator door opened and we walk in.

"So how are you?" I asked her. Elevators are always awkward.

"Good. If I have to deal with this job anymore though…I think I am going to kill myself."

"Well let's not do that."

"Ok I will try but if I ever say grab a hammer, you know what it is for…"

"Haha ok!" She was a funny girl. The elevator opened on the bottem floor and as I started to walk out I saw who was at the desk. Right then I turn right back around into the elevator and Shelby followed.

"Uh we were on the right floor." She said.

"Yeah I know but I really don't want to talk to her."

"Who is she?"

"Keltie"

"Well ok…but she is going to sit there until you come."

"Fine" We made our way back down and as I walk towards Keltie she attacked me with this monster hug.

"Whoa there Keltie"

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

"I though you were going on tour with us?"

"No I decided not."

_Awe thank god!_

"Well bye" I said pulling her out of the hug.

"Hey you know how to say goodbye don't you?" She winked.

"No Keltie I can't kiss you"

"Well bye then…"

At that moment she had walked out of my life. Thank goodness. Shelby walked up to me again.

"What tour? What band?" She asked in a quick manner.

"Panic at the Disco"

"OH really! I love that band. Wait…You're the guitarist!"

"Yep…" I hate when these kinds of things happen.

"Sorry…hey but if you need anything just ask ok?"

"Ok. Hey and it's ok" She nodded and I went back to the room. There I met Brendon with a load of questions.

"Who was that girl? What's her name? She is pretty! Will she go on tour with us? Is she nice?"

"Whoa whoa Brendon, calm it down!"

"Ok but who is she, I want to meet her"

"Go downstairs I am sure you will find her. Her name is Shelby."


	13. You like her?

Ok guys I am so sorry about the wait on the update but here we go

Ok guys I am so sorry about the wait on the update but here we go. Ryan's part of the story is done so now it is Brendon's turn to fall in love! So here we go:

Brendon's P.O.V.

I walked downstairs instead of the elevator because I hate how everyone can watch you go down since it is glass. It's just…awkward. Wow I can't wait to talk to her. Or not. I don't know, I am a little nervous because this could be serious. I mean you never know!

"Hi" I said to her as I walked downstairs.

"Hi sir, what can I help you with" she said frowning but then put a smile on.

"Haha well I am in that band you know. My name is …Urie…Brendon."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, my name is Brendon."

"Oh well hi" she said. _My name is Urie…Brendon? What the heck. What am I doing._

"So…I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out to eat with me sometime?"

"Uh…Ok. Sure!"

"Oh..Good! Haha"

"Ok well can I get your number and I will call tomorrow or text or something?"

"Ok" So we exchanged numbers and this time I took the elevator because I wanted to watch her as I went up.

"Hello Brendon!" I heard someone say that was in the elevator. "BRENDON?"

"Huh?" I turned around to find it was Ryan.

"You must actually like this girl huh?"

"You scared me Ryan" Brendon said hitting him.

"Ok but you did not answer me."

"Yeah"

"Yeah that you did not answer me or you like her?"

"I like her. We are going out to eat sometime."

"Well you better get on the ball because we leave in two days!"

"I just remembered that! I will have to tomorrow." I said. I need to text her. I will and ask when she can go.

_Hey Shelby when can you go out to eat? Is sometime tomorrow ok?_

I pressed the send button. The elevator finally reached our destination. The floor was green and it was an open hallway. In a couple of minutes I got a text back.

_Well of course I have to work tomorrow but I can go on lunch break._

_-Shelby_

"Yes!" I said to myself.


	14. She came in crying

I walked back to my room and sat on my bed to take it all in

I walked back to my room and sat on my bed to take it all in. But…

"AHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOSH!" I heard some girl yell. I don't really know who it was or what it is about but Ryan came running to my room.

"Who was that?!" Ryan asked.

"How am I supposed to know? It sounded like it came from your room though."

"Cambry…" Ryan muttered.

"Huh?"

"It's Cambry! Oh my!" Ryan said running down the hallway to his room. I decided to follow because it could be serious. So I ran down to Ryan's room to find Anna on the bed bawling. Cambry sat beside her and was comforting her.

"GO AWAY NOW!" Anna yelled. What is her problem? "I SAID GO AWAY" She pointed to the door and I made my way out. I did not completely leave though I just closed the door and listened into Cambry's, Ryan's, and Anna's conversation.

"Ok Anna tell me what is the matter?" Cambry said.

"I…I…I am…pregnant." Anna said very quietly. I could barely make it out.

"WHAT!" yelled Ryan and Cambry. "With who?! You have only been on tour and with us and no one else." Cambry said. _Wait…Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh….Oh no._ My heart sank and I started to panic. _OH gosh that's MY kid._

"Brendon…" she said very quietly.

"HUH? WHEN!" yelled Ryan.

"Ryan don't ask that! It's not all of your business." Cambry said getting on to him.

"I am sorry. I am just in shock. What is Brendon going to say?"

"I don't know" Anna chimed in.

"Wait, wait a minute. What are we going to do?! Are you going to have it?" asked Cambry.

"Well I think I should. I mean I don't like the whole idea of abortion. I mean gosh. May be this was meant to happen. Should I tell Brendon?" Anna asked.

"I am definitely not." Cambry answered.

"Well either am I!" said Ryan.

"Oh gosh. Well I think I will tell him when I am a little more stable and prepared." said Anna.

_**The next day…**_

I went on my date even though I am going to be some little kid's real dad. I still don't know if she is going to have it. She has not even told me about it yet. I mean I know but she is supposed to tell me. Why did this have to happen? Especially to me. I probably just should not have had sex at all. And with her of all people! Well I cared about her.

Anyways at my date: I had an awesome time, well other than worrying about Anna. I kissed her and everything felt right. I just can't get out of my mind that I have someone pregnant. She needs to tell me. Well anyways, I asked her to go on tour with us and she said she would quit her horrible job and come along. I don't know how things will turn out.

At night time Anna walked into my room crying…


	15. The some word

Hey HEY HEY

Hey HEY HEY! Hey guys thanks for reviewing! Please keep it up. Woot!! I hope you like this chapter cause it makes you get this weird feeling. It's so good.

Ok this is Ryan's P.O.V.

That night me and Cambry pushed Anna to go talk to Brendon since he is about to have a girlfriend. He really needs to know. This is serious! So Me Cambry follow Anna to Brendon's door. She starts crying already as she walks in his room. Me and Cambry stayed behind.

"Cambry?"

"Yes"

"You do not want to have sex yet do you?"

"OF COURSE NOT RYAN! Haha. Not yet, definitely not yet. I have not had sex with anyone and I am planning to wait till marriage."

"Well I am glad you told me that cause I want to wait to" Cambry put this big gorgeous smile on her face then I reached in to tickle her. Awe she is so cute. She fell to the ground laughing and I went with her.

"OH wait we need to listen!" I reminded her. She nodded and we both stuck our ear on the door and giggled.

"What's the matter Anna?" Brendon asked.

"Well Brendon…."

"What?"

"I...I…I"

"I what?"

"AM PREGNANT!" Anna said bursting out crying.

"I know…"

"How?!"

"I heard…"

"But you did not say anything?"

"No…"

"Why!"

"Well I was not planning to get some girl pregnant you know!!"

"Some girl huh? SOME GIRL!? SOME GIRL WHO YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY TOO! I WOULD NOT CALL THAT SOME GIRL!"

"Well you know what! I wish I never wish I met that "some girl" AT ALL!"

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU! You are being so stupid! I am going to have a kid and you act like you can just say FORGET YOU and move on! IT'S NOT THAT EASY! You're going to be the dad of some loving kid Brendon…our kid…."

"You're having it?"

"Of course! I am not killing some child even if it was an accident!"

"Please would you just leave Anna…?"

"NO Brendon I will NOT leave. I deserve a little more respect than that. You just want to go date that little Shelby girl and forget that I ever existed. I had sex with you. Are you ashamed of that? Cause there's no turning back now. You have a kid…"

"Yeah some kid I don't want!"

"Here we go with the some word again. He is not just some kid…he is your KID! GOD BRENDON! HE IS YOUR KID! NOT SOME KID! HE IS FREAKIN YOURS!"

"Anna…"

"NO BRENDON! DON'T TALK BECAUSE I AM NOT FINISHED! …..Look…I loved you. Even if you don't love me anymore I want you to love this kid. It would mean the world to me if you loved him. It would probably mean the world to your child if you did not neglect him as well…"

"Anna!!"

"WHAT BRENDON…what…?"

"How do you know for sure you're pregnant?" Brendon asked. It seemed like this conversation was getting a little more chilled.

"I know I am pregnant because I missed my period and I took and pregnancy test…"

"Ok…Well Anna. I am so sorry. It's not like I wanted this to happen. I loved you a lot too. Apparently because I lost my virginity to you. I will love this child but I don't think I can love you…."

"Well…" Anna said flaring up and started to cry. The words were all muffled. "That's fine I guess…as long as you love this kid…Brendon…"

"What?"

"Never mind…I…Goodnight…" And those were the last words of that conversation. Anna came out crying and we immediately held her in both of our arms and took her to my room.

"Anna are you ok?" Cambry asked.

"I…I just don't know anymore…"


End file.
